


Sleepless Nights

by daddyolusamicitia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, IgNoctSecretSanta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyolusamicitia/pseuds/daddyolusamicitia
Summary: this was not proofread at all by anyone other than me, so i apologize for any spelling errors or mistakes. this was my entree for the ignoct secret santa on tumblr, gifted to 2p3p4p5p.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this was not proofread at all by anyone other than me, so i apologize for any spelling errors or mistakes. this was my entree for the ignoct secret santa on tumblr, gifted to 2p3p4p5p.

There were so many nights that Ignis would have the same dream, of stumbling up the throne room’s steps, barely aided by his friends, and collapsing into the lap of his dead King. He remembered the feeling as he’d pulled the sword from Noctis’ body, the horrid wet sound it had made, the feel of cold steel, the sharp ringing of the blade as it hit the ground and tumbled down those very steps. Except in his dream, Noctis didn’t wake. The Gods had no pity on this young, doomed King, refusing his lungs another breath, another gasp of his name. **  
**

It was that breath had startled every single one of them. Noctis had gasped, choked on the blood in his lungs, and Ignis sprang to his side, holding him as he coughed. He was confused, he was scared, he was overjoyed. Noctis had been given back to them. Whatever the Gods had done, whatever tricks they had played, Noctis had been brought back, and Ignis wasn’t going to question it.

But the nightmares, the what if what if what if. That still plagued him. It kept him up at night, as if he were still waiting for the moment when the Astrals had had enough of their game. So much had been taken from them over the course of their lives; what was one more precious thing?  
  
But Noctis lay beside him, breathing slowly, deeply. He reached out a hand, felt the light smattering of hair across his chest, following the dips of muscle and skin until he reached short, coarse hair. Ignis stroked his King’s cheek lovingly, following the sharp cut of his jaw, feeling the swell of a defined cheekbone. His eyelashes fluttered against his fingertip as he woke.

“Iggy?” he whispered, voice rough with sleep. “Are you okay?”

“Never better,” Ignis replied, no louder than Noctis. He felt the other man shift closer until Ignis’ arm was thrown over his shoulder, pulling him closer. Noctis’ hand rested on his waist, the other tucked itself underneath Ignis’ chin. He closed his eyes as Noctis’ lips pressed against his, soft and warm and gentle. Noctis kissed him once more and drew back, Ignis chasing him for yet another.

“You’re overthinking again.” He felt a gentle finger prod between his eyebrows. “You’re going to get wrinkles. Right here.”

“And then His Majesty will replace me with someone younger and prettier?”

Noctis huffed out a quiet laugh in the darkness. “Never.” He kissed him again. Their moments alone like this were far and few; rebuilding an empire was grueling, time-consuming work, and it was merciless. Noctis didn’t sleep as well or as much as he had in the past, and rarely could they find the time to share their own bed. It was by some miracle–read: Ignis rearranging both of their schedules and promising way too many favors–that they’d found a couple days with nothing to do and no obligations. Which meant a sleepless night wouldn’t interfere with any early morning meetings or scheduled training sessions.

Which is why Ignis didn’t pull away when Noctis began muttering his sweet nothings, puncutating  his “I love yous” and “nowhere else I’d rather bes” with soft kisses. His hand slid between Ignis’ thighs. He parted them happy, sighing against his King’s mouth when he felt warm, callused fingers on his lower belly, stroking slowly until they reached the root of his cock; Noctis took his husband in hand and began stroking languidly, revelling in the soft moans and gasps of his beloved. Ignis’ fingers curled tight around tangled black hair. He opened his mouth for another kiss; his own hands began to roam, fingers teasing the bud of a hardening nipple. He could feel more than hear the sudden deep breath Noctis took when he lightly scraped his nail over it before his hands continued roaming. He’d lost some weight, both from his time spent in the Crystal and the stress of running his kingdom. Ribs were prominent against skin, elbows maybe just a little too bony. Ignis still loved it all.

Noctis pulled his hand from Ignis and pressed it to his shoulder. Ignis rolled onto his back obediently, listening as Noctis reached over him and retrieved their sadly unused tube of lubricant. Ignis heard the pop of the cap and the ripping of the safety seal, and soon Noctis’ hand was back on his cock, teasing it to full hardness before replacing that hand with his mouth. Ignis moaned again, louder, fuller, earning and approving hum from below. Noctis took him fully, the back of his throat twitching as he fought the urge to gag, then pulled back up. He made the most unkingly slurping sounds as he did. Ignis put his hands in his hair, dragging his nails against Noctis’ scalp as he bobbed his head up and down. Every moan he dragged from Ignis’ throat was rewarded with a long lavish of his velvet tongue against the head.

Ignis spread his legs further when he Noctis tapped his thigh with a wet hand. It really had been too long, as Ignis had to force his body to relax against his husband’s intrusion. Noctis worked into him slowly, reading Ignis’ breathing and the way his body would tense.

“Yes, love,  _please_ ,” Ignis gasped when the first finger was in him to the third knuckle. Noctis wriggled it just so, proving that their distance hadn’t caused him to forget his lover. Ignis’ breath caught in his throat when that searching finger found its target. He tightened around it, grinding his hips lower when Noctis receded. Noctis fucked back into him slowly. Ignis imagined deep blue eyes watching him from below, the sharp planes of his face highlighted by silver moonlight.

“You’re so beautiful,” Noctis whispered, breath almost chilly against his cock. He entered Ignis with two fingers, warm and wet and so good. “So beautiful.” He murmured his praise against Ignis’ shaft, trailing light kisses against his flesh as he spread his husband open. A shaky hand slid to cup Noctis’ cheek.

“Make love to me,” he whispered, the words coming out more like a sigh. Noctis kissed the juncture of skin between his thigh and hip as he thrust his fingers in a couple more times. Once satisfied, Noctis pulled them out.

Ignis felt the mattress shifting as Noctis moved, and parted his legs wider to accommodate. He settled between them, hands grabbing his hips, fingers trailing up his sides, over the skin and muscle of his stomach, just stroking him. Noctis didn’t say a word as he drew his hands back down and lined himself up. Ignis’ hand clenched in the sheets.

He entered him slowly, carefully, no doubt watching every change in Ignis’ expression. His preparation had been, well. Not quick, but maybe a few more minutes could have eased the slide in. Ignis didn’t mind; he liked the burn, the sensation of feeling every inch of his King. Once he was completely inside of Ignis, he removed his hands from his hips. Ignis crossed his ankles behind Noctis’ back to keep himself in place as Noctis shifted, looming over him. One arm placed by Ignis’ head braced him against the mattress. The other grabbed his wrist, massaging it gently until Ignis released the sheets. Noctis joined their hands as he drew out of him, then thrust forward.

He started with a slow rhythm, ensuring Ignis would get used to the sensation before he began to increase his tempo. Every thrust was punctuated by the slapping of skin against skin, by someone’s breathy moan. Ignis gasped Noctis’ name more than once. His legs tightened around his hips. Noctis dropped his head to Ignis’ shoulder, panting in his ear, peppering his neck with kisses. Their hands, still clasped together, tightened.

Noctis was the first to come. His breathing became shallower, higher-pitched. His thrusts became fevered, erratic, nearly throwing both of them into the headboard until, with a final thrust that buried him completely inside of Ignis. He gasped and moaned against Ignis’ skin, fingers so tight around his hand that it hurt. Ignis tightened himself, legs locking around him, as he rode out wave after wave. Normally, Noctis would have collapsed on top of him, but this time he didn’t. He pulled himself out, fingers returning to Ignis’ neglected dick. It took maybe a minute for him to reach his own climax. Ignis never let go of Noctis’ hand.

Eventually, however, one of them would need to fetch a towel; Ignis wasn’t sure the sheets could be saved, if the slow dripping between his thighs was any indication, and clean ones would need to be found as well. But he didn’t want to move just yet. Noctis, heavy and warm against his side, seemed inclined to agree. He traced a finger over Ignis’ chest and stomach, up and down, almost tickling him.

“Remind me why we don’t do this every night,” he whispered, pressing another kiss to Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis turned toward him, reaching up tentatively to stroke the backs of his knuckles across his cheeks.

“Because we’re rebuilding an empire, and that takes a lot of time and effort.”

“Bah!” Noctis shifted again. “Empire, schmempire. I’d rather stay in bed with you all day.”

“You’d rather stay in bed, period.” Ignis rolled over, unlatching their hands and standing. Unable to continue ignoring the stickiness that was beginning to dry between his legs, he slowly made his way to the adjoining bathroom. “I hope that isn’t all you have planned for us these next few days?”

“Nope. Just one day.” He heard Noctis laughing at the expression of disdain he knew was on his face. “Fine, maybe not the whole day. But at least a few hours? I swear, if you make me get out of bed before two PM on my day off, I’m divorcing you.”


End file.
